Day of Daze
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: One day, RD and AJ decide to create a band. Pinkie butts in, wanting to join in on the action as well. Good things are in store for the three as they pursue their side career as freshly new rock band from the small town of Ponyville. Note: They are Anthro ponies


The whole thing started off with me and Dashie wanting to start our own band out of sheer boredom; just the two of us. Then, Pinkie overheard our conversation while all three of us were studying in the library.

"Oooh, can I join in too!? This whole band thing seems like a ton of fun." I really didn't care much if Pinkie joined, but Dash had to ponder over it for a while before making her decision. "What can ya play?," she asked as she gestured to the pink pony all while rocking back and forth on the two back legs of her chair. "Let's see…" stated Pinkie as she rubbed her chin, "Triangle, kazoo, recorder, slide whistle…," then Dash intervened, "Something that doesn't involve favors from a party."

"Ooh, I can play the drums. You know, like the big sets." I seemed surprised, Pinkie Pie playing the drums. I had to see this for myself.

Dash decided to let us come over to her place after we got out of school, since her older brother had a set of drums we could borrow. As soon as Pinkie sat down with the drumsticks in hand, she began beating away like a maniac.

"Applejack, are you seeing this?," said Rainbow Dash as she held her juicebox and faced towards me. "I sure am," I replied. I couldn't believe that Pinkie could actually play, and so well. After Pinkie had finished her solo session, she looked to us for our opinion.

"So, how did I do girls?" I looked to Dashie, then she to me, and then the both of us at Pinkie. We both stood up and erupted in an applause all while spilling our juice in the process.

"That was awesome."

"That was amazing."

At that point, we knew that Pinkie was definitely in. She was jumping around from the excitement after Dashie had told her the news. Rainbow Blitz, Rainbow Dash's brother stumbled into the room to retrieve one of his belongings, and noticed the puddle of apple juice on the carpeted floor.

"What the heck is this," he exclaimed as he eyed the liquid. "Sorry bro, we'll clean it up ASAP," replied Dash as she made her way out of the door to retrieve a damp cloth, she shortly returned with two wet cloths and some stain remover. I and Dash got to work cleaning the stain while Blitz went on about his business grabbing his laptop and heading out of the door. Pinkie was currently occupied with a kazoo she somehow pulled from the black hole that is her backpack.

We managed to get the stain out of the carpet, then Pinkie had to leave for home. We promised we would talk more about the band at school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until the next day during lunch that we finally got things rolling with the whole band idea. With pencil in hand, Pinkie decided to come up with names for the group.

"Let's see, the 'Special 3', no no, the Pony Sisters, no that's not right. Oh, I've got it, the Razzmatazz."

Apparently Pinkie wasn't having any luck. Me and Dash on the other hand were arguing over who should play guitar. Of course, Dash claimed that she'll take guitar considering her brother had gave her one for her 16th birthday, I got stuck with bass. But I was fine with the decision because we agreed that we would take turns playing both instruments while Pinkie stuck to drums and possibly keyboard when necessary.

Out of nowhere, Pinkie screamed. "Ooooh, I've got it. Day of Daze!"

"Excuse me?" uttered Applejack, with a quizzical look.

"Day of Daze, the name of our band silly!"

Me and Applejack exchanged a quick glance before turning back to Pinkie Pie.

"Seems like a pretty cool name to me," I uttered. "Aj?"

"I like, really unique." Pinkie squealed in excitement at the agreement.

"So it's settled, we are now 'Day of Daze'. "She took her knife and her fork in each hand, spun them around, and began to bang loudly against her cafeteria tray. I reached a hand forward to grip Pinkie's left. "Save it for practice Pinks.


End file.
